poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek is a new movie. Summary Lightning McQueen and his friends go to a swamp and meet an ogre named Shrek. After the evil Lord Farquaad fills Shrek's swamp with fairy tale creatures, Shrek, Lightning and friends set out to rescue a princess for Farquaad along with a talking donkey in exchange for the creatures being removed. Plot Going to Shrek's world/Meeting Shrek/"All Star" The vehicles, Hugo and Rita were chilling out at Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction. Just then, word came of a mission. Realizing it was in a swamp, the gang set off immediately. In Shrek's world, he reads a book about a princess locked in a tower. Then, as he came out of his cubicle, the gang arrived. As for Rita's sibling (Jack, Cal and Pearl), they tried to follow but Rita stopped them and she tells them about being too young to come on adventures with her. Rita's siblings stayed with Brad, Bella's ex-boyfriend, and complaining about stay behind and how boring it is. As for Shrek, the gang watches him as he goes through his daily routine. Meanwhile in a village, a mob makes a plan to catch Shrek. They got torches and pitchforks ready to attack him, but he sensed their approach. He tried to scare them off, one of the villagers even waving his torch in Shrek's face. But, Shrek calmly licks his fingers to put out one of the torches and roars very loudly with his breath to put out all the torches until the villagers were in black dark and runs off. Shrek then finds a wanted poster for fairy tale creatures as the gang look astonished and scared about what Shrek did just then. Meanwhile, Jack, Cal and Pearl sneak into Shrek's world, making Rita very furious. But, Lightning calms her down and tells her to give them a chance. Rita tried to reading, but Hugo tells her that they can learn, and she eventually gives in. Cruz tells Jack, Cal and Pearl that they got to learn about helping others, work together and solve problems. Jack tells them that they can do all that already but Twilight, in the other hand, says they still have a lot to learn. Jack, Cal and Pearl agree, knowing she's right. So, Twilight talks them through the basics. The Fairytale Creatures got captured/Shrek meets Donkey The next morning, fairy tale creatures are being put in carriages and lead away. A lady brought a donkey, but he got hit on the head with Tinkerbell (Shrek) and started flying away when the lady got grabbed and kicked her cage by mistake. Then, Donkey falls down to the ground and runs off from the guards. As he runs through the forest, Donkey bumps into Shrek, who was having been hanging up a sign at the time, turns and looks down at Donkey. Then, Donkey hides behind Shrek as the guards approach. Team McQueen arrive and fend off the guards as they explain that they are there by order of Lord Farquaad, but Shrek scares them off by giving the guards a creepy smile. With the guards gone, Donkey is relieved. Pearl was amazed, then Shrek left. When they talk, Shrek introduced himself, Donkey started to annoying him and Shrek told him to stop but he kept doing it anyway. At the swamp, Donkey was amazed to look around at Shrek's house but Shrek was reluctant to have guests. Locked outside, Gallus was rather upset with Shrek for shutting them out. Wheely wonders what Shrek's deal is with having guests. Then, Dusty has an idea. That night/Enter Lord Farquaad/Choosing a Princess That night, Shrek sits down at the table but a sudden noise attracts his attention. Thinking it's Donkey and the gang, Shrek says "I thought I told you all to stay outside!". Donkey says that they are outside. Hugo, Rita and Putt-Putt has gotten in but Shrek orders them to leave. Then, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6 and the Seven Dwarves placed Snow White (Shrek) on the table but Shrek yells at them to get out. Once Shrek gets outside, he sees alot of Fairytale Creatures and asks Donkey about it. Jack says "Shrek, say hello to your new friends!" when Pinocchio spoke saying they were forced into the swamp. Shrek asks who by and one of the little pigs explains that they were forced into the swamp by Lord Farquaad. Lightning asks where Lord Farquaad can be found and eventually, they decide on Donkey as he is the only one who knows the way. Rita tells her siblings about staying put and they again disobey. Twilight placed Jack, Cal and Pearl into Percy's cab to ride on and they were nervous if Rita reaches over her limit, she will be furious and become a raging monster with yellow colored eyes and big sharp, strong claws. And so, Team McQueen, Shrek and Donkey set off to Duloc. Meanwhile, Lord Farquaad went to see Gingy, a gingerbread man, who his assistant Thelonius was dunking in milk. After Thelonius puts Gingy down, Farquaad interrogates him on the whereabouts of the other fairytale creatures. Just when Farquaad's conversation with Gingy gets interesting, the Guards bring in the Magic Mirror. Farquaad tried to talk, the Magic Mirror tells him about becoming a king, which is what he'll have to marry a princess in order to do. The princesses are Cinderella, Snow White and Princess Fiona. Farquaad then plans to have a tournament to choose someone to rescue Fiona, though Magic Mirror tries to explain what happens to Fiona at night. Arriving at Duloc/The Tournament/Shrek and Donkey wins Sometime later, our heroes arrive at Duloc. They enter the yard, only to find it empty. Mater then spots a poster for the tournament, then a booth. Jack told that the booth has a button on it. He pushed it and then, the singing begin until they take a picture of Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen. They heard the tournament trumpets, Jack, Cal and Pearl wants to go there but Rita forbids them to go there because it was extremely dangerous, so they climbs into Wheely. In the tournament, Lord Farquaad announces that the winner wins and he will choose one to rescue Fiona. Thomas wonders who will win but Shrek have to enter it and beats the guards with ease. Team McQueen help Shrek, taking out the guards with spectacular skill. Rainbow Dash even racing over them, Wheely spinning into them, etc. At last, Shrek and Donkey wins the tournament. After the tournament, Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen celebrate. However, Farquaad has soldiers aim arrows at them. Then, when the captain asks if he should give the order, Farquaad surprisingly names our heroes the winners. Farquaad then goes on, explaining that they've have won the honor of saving Princess Fiona. Then, Shrek agrees and asks for the fairy tale creatures to be removed from his swamp in exchange. Farquaad agrees. Pleased, Shrek asks "What kind of quest?" and he answers that he has to rescue Princess Fiona for him. Going to the castle/Encountering the Dragon/Meeting Fiona/Escape from the Dragon Sometime later, the heroes are in a sunflower field while Rita's siblings saying "Are we there yet?" when Rita answers "No.". Donkey asks Shrek why he didn't do what ogres do to people to Farquaad and Shrek then says "There's a lot more to ogres than people think" while Spike tells Jack, Cal and Pearl about his previous adventures. They got scared of Timothy the Ghost Engine, Demon 311, and other ghosts but they remembered that Lightning and Thomas defeated Timothy by the help of others but he returns for his ultimate revenge, Demon 311 helping him and so on. Then, they made it to the castle and walk over the bridge but Donkey snaps a board. Terrified, Donkey pleads to be let back across but Shrek manages to scare him to safe ground and he crosses it. Shrek puts on a knight's armor and helmet. Inside the castle, Mater, Jack, Cal and Pearl are playing echoing by saying "CA-CA-CA!" but they soon get bored. Donkey arrives as he was looking for stairs while Shrek went to look for the dragon. The Skarloey Engines, Spike and the CMC come along as well while Jack, Cal and Pearl were scared. Shrek looks for the tower, but wonders where the dragon is while Donkey was still looking for stairs. Percy looks scared and Hugo and Dusty were terrified. When Shrek founds the Tower where Fiona is, he still wonders on the dragon's whereabouts. But then suddenly, Donkey screams "DRAGON!!!" and it chases him and the heroes! Shrek tries to fight it off but it threw Shrek right into the tower where Fiona is. Meanwhile, Lightning tries to fend it off but the dragon breathes fire, then Dusty but the tail knocks him, Hugo and Rita came when Jack, Cal and Pearl felt scared. Donkey tries to flee but he was trapped when the Dragon breaks the bridge and reveals to be a female when Donkey talks to her. Meanwhile, in the tower, Fiona saw Shrek before lays down. Shrek found her and woke her up. Fiona tells him about the knight was that coming to save her from the castle, then they heard Donkey when he was talking to Dragon. Then, Shrek saved them. The escape was on when Shrek, Donkey, Fiona and Team McQueen runs away from the Dragon. Rita have to get back at the Dragon, the cars are plan to get her now. Shrek, Donkey, Fiona and Team McQueen finally escapes from the Dragon and the castle as she was chained up to the entrance. Shrek reveals himself to Fiona/Shrek, Donkey and Team McQueen talk After escaping from the Dragon, Shrek and Donkey find out that Shrek is supposed to kiss Fiona, but he refuses to move his helmet and eventually he does. Lightning and Mater tell Shrek that ogres aren't supposed to kiss princesses, though he insists. Then, Shrek forcibly grabs Fiona and they begin their journey back to Duloc. Halfway into the woods, Shrek stops at a lake to wash his face. Then, Fiona sees the sun setting and suggests that they make camp for the night. Jack, Cal and Pearl slept while Hugo and Rita were with the others, Shrek and Donkey, Toaster tells his friends and the others about his adventures. Wheely ?????, . ???? when The next day/????? Trivia * * *Linda Ryan and Connor Lacey will be mentioned in this film. *will work for Lord Farquaad. Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films Category:Movies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series